totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Action: Take Two
Before Before i start writing I am new to this wiki so please if i do anything wront tell me kay? Soon I will soon have a picture here Contestants Girls: Courtney Gwen Lindsay Izzy Dakota Zoey 18th: Voted out: Back to the film lot Leshawna Dawn Heather Boys: Duncan Mike Lightning Cody Trent Harold Noah Dj Cameron Episode 1: Back to the Film lot ''''''Chris: Hello viewers! I'm Chris McClean here for another season of Total Drama!! This season we are back at the ol film lot where i will have 18 contestants fight for 1 million dollars! they will have to fight grueling Challanges Based on movies. Not Movie genres! Movies!! '''here come the contestants now!''' '''Welcome Lightning''' Lightning: ShaBam! I'ma here to Sha Win! Sha Lightning! '''Chris: Alrighty Lightning! Also welcome heather''' Heather: *Gets out of limo* "What no applaude?" '''Chris: Wasent plannning on it.''' Heather: Whatever! '''Chris: Also Welcomeing Cody and Noah!''' Cody: *Steps Out Limo* "hey Chris great to be here for another season! That Million is as good as mine! (CONF) Dont think of me as a loser this year i am coming to this season with great stratagies! (CONF OUT) Noah: Oh great here again, Hey heather nice glasses they really bring out your Cruelty! Heather: Drop Dead Loner Cody: *High fives noah* nice one '''Chris: Okay Also welcome lindsay and leshawna!''' Lindsay: Hi, Okay I'm confused this place looks so familiar Leshawna: you were competing here a few seasons back Lindsay: ... Heather: Lindsiot '''Chris: Okay Welcome Mike And Duncan''' Mike: hey Guys, ummm is zoey gonna be on this season? *Chuckles nervously* Duncan: *Shoves Mike out of way* Move it toothpick Cody: Somebody is in a good mood Duncan: *Knocks out Cody* yes, yea i am. '''Chris: *Laughing* Also Welcome Dawn''' Dawn: *Appears out of no wherre* Hello Citizens *All freaked out '''Chris: Alrighty than. Welcome trent Cameron and Harold''' Trent: *Steps out limo, Knocking chris's Head with guitar* hi guys! '''Chris: Owww darn it!''' Cameron: Oh my gosh look Its Its civilization!!! Noah: Those are props idiot Harold: Swweet another place to show off my mad skillsz Duncan: What a loser Mike: Duncan and you try to be nice Duncan: If i feel like it '''Chris: Welcome Zoey courtney and gwen''' Zoey: Hi chris: *Sees Mike* Hi Mike *holds mikes hand* Mike: *Chuckles Nervously* Hi Zoey Courtney: Oh wow more relationships and we just started the season give it a break Gwen: Seriously! Courtney: Dont Agree with me! gwen: Right '''Chris: Lastly Welcome Dakota and Dj!''' Dakota: I had daddy get rid of all my mutations! and sued chris! Dj: Thats harsh man Dakota: you try being a mutant monster Dj: No im cool '''Chris: Okay Well time to see where you will be staying ''' '''*'''campers follow chris Orienteering '''Chris: You guys get to stay in motels this season. You get confy beds and a hot tub!''' Harold: yes Leshawna: Sweet that really helps my shawny tude '''Chris: Okay Well Time for challange!''' heather: Oh Gosh Cody: Uh oh Challange '''Chris: Okay for the first challange the Movie challange is off of...... Tron!''' '''So this challange will decide teams''' '''You will put on this head set and be put into a game of tron vs each other. you will try to use you cars to destroy the others once you die you must take off the headset and sit in the seat of losers''' '''Last 2 remaining are captains and Have Immunity AND get to pick teams! Alrighty Ready Set go''' *All Run to headset and begin Duncan: Holy cow this is tence But YEEEE HAWWW Heather: Oh gosh no no no no Mike: *Drives* Cool! *Starts Chaseing Duncan* Cameron: *Stands by his car* Umm what? Zoey: Ahhhhhhhh! Mike: *Drives in front of Duncan* Duncan: AHHHHHHH *Disapears into pixles* "Darn it!" *Takes off head set* Dakota: Here goes nothing! *Drives crazily* Noah: Ahh No No No *Explodes into Pixles* Drat! *Takes off head set* Cody: Ha ha Im coming for you Dj Dj: No Go away! Dawn: Atleast im not killing anyone! *Drives* Zoey: *Drives In front of Courtney: Courtney: Oh Gosh no *Explodes into Pixles* "Curse you zoey!" *Takes off head set* *Comercial Break '''Chris: Alrighty this has been going on for an hour And Mike Dakota Cody and Gwen are the last Drivers Finish it already!''' Mike: *Drives in front of Dakota* Dakota; NO *Drives around his rays Mike: *Grunts* *drives in front again* Dakota: AHHHHHH *Explodes into pixles* *Takes ff head set* Gwen: Sorry cody *Drives in front of cody Cody: NOOOOOOOOOOOO *Explides into pixles '''Chris: We have our winners! Gwen and Mike Our team captains! So we will have a elimination now you will pick teams tomarrow Okay So Mike and gwen have Immunity''' Elimination Courtney: (CONF) Hmm i would vote for gwen because shes a boyfriend kisser but I'm going to have to vote off zoey shes weak Cody: (CONF) I vote Duncan he's always being mean Dj (CONF) I have to vote off duncan Dakota: (CONF) Courtney Noah: (CONF) I vote off red head '''Chris: you have casted your votes there are only 17 Rolls of film on this tray if you do not get one you must leave and never return walk the walk of shame get on the LaMO sene and leave''' '''I have a film roll for''' '''Gwen''', '''Mike, Dj, Cameron, Lightning, Noah, Cody, Harold, Trent, Lindsay, Leshawna, Dawn, Dakota, Heather, and Izzy''' '''Dunca Courtney and Zoey there are only 2 left on the tray one of them go to ..... Courtney''' Courtney: yes! '''Chris: And the last roll goes to.....''' '''Duncan''' Zoey: *Gasps* But i thogut i was nice! '''Chris: yes you are k buh bye *shoves zoey in the lamoscene and lamoscene leaves*''' '''Chris: Okay 1 down 17 to go. Who will the captains pick as team members who will be eliminated next? Fine out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION TAKE TWO!''' Episode 2: Indiana Bones '''Chris: WAKE UP RUN FOR YOUR LIFE A ROLLING STONE IS COMING FOR US''' '''*'''Contestants screama dn run '''Chris: ha Folled you dident i!''' Table=